Erased
by AnnaSun
Summary: Sydney's mind is erased. Will she ever get her memory back? Feedback greatly appeciated! Last chapter-Chapter 10
1. The Accident

**__**

Title: Erased

**__**

Author: Anna Sun

** __**

Summery: Sydney forgets after she is involved in an accident and getting her memory back is important if she is to complete her mission……

** __**

Rating: PG-13

Her leg struck out followed by a swoop of her hand. The man crashed down the flight of stairs, landing at the bottom, motionless. Another man moved in, this time a guard. He was held off by a blow to the head. Sydney scarpered to the locked door, kicked it open and escaped with a painting tucked under her arm. She though she had made it. She thought her mission was over but someone was on hot pursuit. She could hear the footsteps getting closer and closer. She carried on running until she heard the footsteps no-more. She was now near a main road. She stopped to get her breath back, when she heard the sound of a gun firing. She scanned around for anyone but had no luck. Suddenly someone appeared behind her. Hoping it was Vaughn she turned round.

"Hello, Sydney" growled an evil man dressed in a green suit. He held a gun.

"How do you know my name and what do you want?" Sydney asked puzzled.

"I know a lot more than you think. Now give me the painting!" he demanded.

Sydney stepped backwards. Where was Vaughn when you needed him most? thought Sydney.

"Give it to me!" The man ordered, threatening her with the gun.

He moved forward grasping Sydney's arm, trying to prise the painting out of her hand.

"Stop it! Get off!" she cried frantically. She tried to radio Vaughn but the man began pushing her near to the road. What was he going to do?

+++++++++

The oncoming traffic was moving thick and fast and Sydney could feel the man pushing, forcing her into the road.

"What are you doing? Get your hands off of me! Leave me alone!" She screamed.

The man refused to let her go.

"Who are you?!" questioned Sydney.

"Your worst nightmare!" he held her wrist tighter as she struggled to get free. Without warning he suddenly set off the gun and a lorry driver swerved, smashing it into Sydney who had been tossed into the oncoming traffic. The man had caught the painting out of Sydney's grasp and fled with no turning back.

"Syd, Sydney do you read me….Syd….where are you?" sounded a concerned Vaughn over the radio. Sydney's radio was stuck in a low bush and Sydney was sprawled across the road with an overturned fruit lorry and a feint looking driver. There was fruit splashed across the road and a woman in her car phoning the police.

"Syd…Sydney….do you copy? Its Vaughn. Come on radio me."

He had no idea of the danger Sydney had got into. He had retreated back to the safe house to wait her arrival, which never happened.

+++++++++

Sydney awoke her eyes flickering open. She groaned as a ray of sunlight streamed through the window hit her eyes. She flinched as a pain shot up her left arm.

"Syd, Sydney can you hear me? Its Vaughn. You're in hospital". The sound of his voice sounded distant and Sydney strained to hear.

"Wait here Syd" said Vaughn as he left the room to find a doctor.

"Doctor?" called Vaughn at the end of the corridor. "She's awake"

The female Doctor turned and followed Vaughn back to the room.

Sydney lay in her bed covered in white sheets. She kept disappearing in and out of consciousness.

"Sydney, can you hear me? Its Doctor Raybird. Do you know where you are?"

Sydney groaned slowly opening her eyes again.

"Hurts….." was all Sydney could make out. She tried pointing to her head and arm but pulled back in pain. Then fell back into unconsciousness.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked an anxious Vaughn.

"I think she should make a full recovery but it will take time. However she seems very disorientated. I suspect that is due to the run in with that lorry. She will need to be monitored regularly for any change. I'll give her some painkillers. Please feel free to stay with her. I am sure she would like the company."

"Thank you Doctor. By the way I haven't been told how this happened. You said she got hit by a lorry."

"Yes that's right. The police found her in the road with an upturned lorry and a man in it. He is talking to the police, lucky his injuries are only minor ."

"Thank you" replied Vaughn as he headed back to room number 32 where Sydney was.

+++++++++

It was meant to be a routine mission. Get in the building, collect the painting and escape but someone must have got in the way for Syd to end up like she did. Vaughn sighed. Why did it have to happed to Sydney? he thought. Soon he would call her Father, Jack and tell him the news. He had a right to know.

"Hey, Sydney. How you feeling?" questioned Vaughn back in her room.

Her sight was more focussed so she could make out the figure before her.

She muttered "Who are you?"

"Syd, Its me Vaughn. Remember Vaughn, Michael Vaughn your handler?"

Sydney frowned and shook her head.

"I don't know a Vaughn…..I don't know. I don't know!" Sydney began to cry. Vaughn comforted her through a hug trying not to squeeze her wounded areas. She pushed off.

"Look don't cry, Syd. Everything going to be OK. I'll stay with you."

"I don't know who you are!" she shouted "Leave me alone!"

She paused, calming down her anger as she looked at him tears fell down her cheeks.

"I don't….I don't remember." Sydney stopped and looked at Vaughn her mind had gone blank. She couldn't remember him at all. "Look, I don't, I don't remember who I am." 

Vaughn stood facing her his face racing through various expressions. He didn't know how to feel right now. He suddenly felt worried. The collision with the lorry must have been bad. With the nasty blow to Sydney's head it must have knocked her memory giving her amnesia. What if she never got her memory back? What If she couldn't remember who she was or who any one else was? Vaughn could only hope.

**__**

This is my first attempt of writing an Alias fanfic that will have chapters. As school work is my first priority I won't be updating this story as often but I hope you will still enjoy reading it.


	2. Erased

Sydney woke next morning and felt a needle pricking her arm. The doctor was injecting more painkillers. She smiled at Sydney.

"How are you feeling? Its me Doctor Raybird, remember?"

"Doctor?"

"Yes, that's right. Do you feel any better?"

"A little. My head…..it hurts."

"I know, Sydney. The painkillers should start working soon. You should regain your memory because I see that you are finding it hard to remember. Don't worry that is usual with a nasty blow to the head." 

Sydney began looking around the room.

"That man, the man who was in here. Where is he?" she questioned frowning.

"The man, Mr Vaughn left half and hour ago to get something to eat. I'm sure he will return soon."

"Thanks," said Sydney trying give another small smile. 

After the doctor had left Sydney looked out the window across a row of hedges. She really wanted her memory back. It was as if her mind was a computer and someone had deleted everything. She let out a sigh and fell into sleep as the painkillers took their course.

++++++++

Vaughn had positioned himself on a blue chair and Sydney was sat upright with two pillows at her head. 

He spoke.

"Sydney, Its Vaughn. How're the hurts?" 

"Better. Why do you call me Sydney? Is that my name?" she asked.

"Yes, your name is Sydney A. Bristow. Do you remember being called that?"

"No, I don't remember who I am, anyone else or what my job is?"

Sydney eyes began to fill with tears. She wanted to cry again.

"I don't remember you at all but for some reason I feel I can trust you. Thank you for the company."

"Don't cry. I'm here. You can trust me. Look, Sydney what do you remember of the accident?"

"Nothing at the moment. The last thing I remember was waking up here. Will I ever get my memory back?" she asked.

"You will in time. Look I need to know if you remember anything about a painting. It is vital that you do."

Sydney looked on with a blanked expression. Shaking her head she answered

"Painting? My mind is blank. I don't remember one."

Vaughn arose from his chair.

"I have to make a phone call. Try and remember if you can. Can you do that for me?"

"I'll try my best. I really want to get my memory back." Vaughn left the room. She returned to her position looking out of the window, this time at a flock of birds flying across the sky. She couldn't understand how she felt she trusted with Vaughn. Maybe her memory was slowly returning. She didn't recognise Vaughn by his appearance though. 

+++++++++

"Jack its me Vaughn. We have to talk." Vaughn was speaking into a public telephone.

"Vaughn where are you? Where's Sydney? Did you get the painting?" Jack had so many questions he wanted answered.

"No…." he stopped as he sentence trailed off. He didn't know how to tell Jack that his daughter was in hospital. He tried to word his sentence as best he could.

"Jack, I have some bad news. Sydney tried to get the painting. Look, well she's in hospital. A lorry hit her….Jack her memory has been erased. She can't remember who she is, anyone else and what her job is. I have been trying to get her to remember, but it will take some time."

Jack let out a deep sigh.

"Vaughn, getting the painting is very important. We need her to remember. What hospital are you at? I'll be over as soon as I can."

"Sunbeck hospital, near junction five."

"Thank you." Jack raced to his car and drove off.

+++++++++

"And she remembers nothing?" asked Jack outside Sydney's room.

"Nothing. The doctor said police found her in the road beside an upturned lorry and a man in it."

"Look, don't be surprised if she gives you quite a shock. She has broken her arm in several places and has a large wound to her head. She probably won't remember you. I think if we talk to her more and show her pictures her memory might return. Then she might remember who she is. You know, Sydney she's a born fighter. She'll try and not let anything get in her way. "

"Good idea. We need to find out where the painting is. It is vital we find it because it is needed for our Rambaldi research."

Jack expected the worse when he walked in. Sydney was sitting up in bed drinking a glass of water. She frowned as Jack stood beside her.

"Who is this?" she asked looking at Vaughn. Jack answered.

"I'm your Father. I suspect you don't remember."

"Nope, not one bit, but I am determined to get my memory back."

"That's my Sydney. Look it is very important that you try and remember the accident, any people that were there, a painting, anything at all."

"Yes, OK," Sydney replied placing her drink on the bedside cabinet. "Are you going to stay? Maybe seeing you will jog my memory. It's as if my mind has been thrown down the drain."

"We'll both stay for as long as we can." he paused concerned "Why did it have to happen to you, Sydney. Why!?" 

Jack suddenly felt all cold and shaky, he left the room for a breath of fresh air and Vaughn followed to add some support. Jack hated seeing his daughter like she was.

After they had gone, Sydney sat and thought long and hard about the accident. Her mind wouldn't let her in. After trying to remember for about ten minutes she slowly drifted off into a deep sleep again.

**__**

Thanks for the reviews. I have another chapter in store which I will be planning soon. If you have any ideas on how I could improve my fanfic please send a review. The feedback would be greatly appreciated. Thanks.


	3. The Nightmare

A gun fired, a woman ran, followed by a man dressed in green . A gun fired again, a lorry swerved, BANG!

Sydney's eyes flashed open. She had fallen out of bed onto the floor. The doctor rushed in, followed by a nurse who helped Sydney back into bed. Sydney was shaking.

"Sydney, calm down, its going to be alright. It was just a bad nightmare. Don't worry, nightmares often happen when you've had an accident." said Doctor Raybird. 

Sydney controlled her shaking "It seemed so real!" she cried.

"I'll stay with you until you feel better. Nurse, would you get Sydney some water, please."

The nurse left to fulfil her duty as the doctor stayed by Sydney's bedside, comforting her. Sydney couldn't put a finger on it. The nightmare seemed so real, as if she had experienced it before. Sydney calmed her shaking and drank the water the nurse had brought her. She sat puzzled by her nightmare.

+++++++++

At around 9:30 am Vaughn appeared at Sydney's room. He had left last night with Jack, her Father. He had decided not to come, he still was recovering the aftershock of seeing Sydney. He had never seen her this bad before. She had broken a bone or two but not as bad as this.

Vaughn pulled a chair up alongside Sydney's bed, she let out a smile feeling happy he had come.

"I just spoke to the Doctor. She said you had a nightmare. Are you alright?"

"I'm better, thanks. The nightmare. It felt so real. It was horrible." cried Sydney.

"Do want to tell me what it was about?" asked Vaughn looking Sydney in the face.

"There were gun shots. A woman running. A man dressed in green following. A vehicle and then BANG! I woke up on the floor."

"Did you see a painting in your nightmare?"

"No I didn't" replied Sydney.

"Look Sydney, I think in your nightmare you are reliving the accident"

"You think so?"

"Yes. The woman in it must be you, the man, maybe he has the painting and the vehicle, that was the lorry that hit you. I don't know where the gun shots are from. Possibly the man dressed in green."

"That's great! my memory must be retuning."

Vaughn smiled and leaving the room he went to speak to the Doctor.

+++++++++

"Doctor?" Vaughn called out in the corridor "May I speak with you?"

The Doctor turned around.

"Yes, what do you want to talk about?"

"Sydney, she is starting to get her memory back. When will she be able to go home?" asked Vaughn, puzzled.

"I am glad that she is making progress however I don't think it is wise to discharge her yet. I would like to keep her monitored, if that's alright. When she is feeling 100% and has regained her memory then I will consider letting her leave."

"I understand. Thank you very much" said Vaughn walking back down the path he had just come. Just then his mobile phone rang. He walked outside to answer his call.

"Hello, Vaughn speaking."

"Vaughn, its Jack. How is Sydney doing?"

"Much better. Her memory is slowly returning. She had a nightmare about the accident. I think we have an idea as to who might be the one who has the painting. The Doctor says she can be discharged when she is feeling 100% and her memory has returned. By the way, how are you?"

"Much better. I have never seen Sydney looking so weak, the last time I remember her injuring herself was when she broke one of her fingers. It just makes me feel worried when she is stuck in hospital unable to carry out her job."

"Don't worry. She's in safe hands." Vaughn replied.

"I know. Look, I have decided to pay a visit. I have some pictures and photos that might help Sydney remember who she is and who she works for."

"That a great idea. See you in a bit". Vaughn turned off his Mobile phone, headed inside and brought himself a drink. 

+++++++++

As Jack drove himself to the hospital, the Doctor was changing the bandages to Sydney's head wound. Sydney's arm was in a plaster cast.

"Before I go, I'll need to take your blood pressure. I'm glad you are on the mend. That was a nasty accident you were involved in."

"Yes, I hope that's the last accident I have of that kind. I don't want to experience it again. It was horrible." The Doctor took Sydney's blood pressure and left just as Vaughn and Jack arrived.

"Hey, Sydney. Your Fathers here." said Vaughn.

"Just call me Dad."

"Hi, Dad. You came in yesterday. Didn't you?" Sydney tried to recognise his face.

"That's right. I have some photos and pictures that you may want to look at. Maybe looking at them will jog your memory as to who you are and who you work for."

Jack opened his briefcase and removed what he wanted. He handed the photos and pictures to Sydney. She took the first photo and studied it. It was a photo of her wearing a black leather suit.

"That's me. Isn't it? I saw that person in my nightmare. She looks prettier than me. When I examined myself in the mirror earlier, I realised how bad I looked. I hope the scars won't be too big." Sydney sighed.

"Scars are a sign of battle. It shows that you a willing to fight to get what ever it is you want." explained Vaughn.

Sydney began looking at the other photos, this time they were of the people she worked with. Her mind seemed focussed on one man. For some reason she remembered him.

"Do you recognise any of them? They're who you work with. That's Dixon, Vaughn, Marshal and Slone and me" Jack said pointing to them in turn.

"I seem to remember Marshal. He used to make things, am I right?"

"Yes he invents gadgets. I am happy to see you are starting to remember much more." Jack smiled at his daughter. Sydney felt proud of herself.

"I'm happy too, Dad." 

**__**

I hope you are enjoying my fanfic and Thank you for the reviews. 

If you think of any ways could improve my it please send a review.


	4. Discharge

The hospital was busy, with patients coming and going, some on trolleys, other in wheelchairs or walking. Sydney was in ward ten, a small line of cubicles and rooms. Sydney's room seemed to have the best view from the window that overlooked hedges and flower beds whereas other rooms looked over the rubbish bins or car park. Sydney had been in hospital now for a nearly over a week and spent most minutes of every day trying to get her memory back. It seemed to be returning slowly and Sydney felt proud of her efforts.

It was a bright sunny morning and Sydney decided to venture outside for the first time since her accident. The accident had made her feel like a recluse because she didn't have the strength to venture out of her room, except for using the bathroom. The Doctor had made sure she was well enough to leave her bed and Vaughn and Jack helped her into the garden outside. The garden was quiet, not a sole to be seen and Sydney's feelings were different outside. She felt more relaxed and had more freedom. She also felt quite weary whether she should be outside when still recovering from a major accident. She knew the fresh air and different surrounding would make her feel a little better. Sydney sat on a garden bench whilst Jack and Vaughn sat on chairs facing her.

"Beautiful day isn't it?" stated Sydney smiling.

"Its lovely. Perfect weather for you to come outside" replied Jack.

Sydney looked down at her arm. She felt almost sick inside. She didn't want to feel weak, she wanted to feel strong but this time she had to give in.

"Sydney, before we get down to business. If you start feeling unwell just say and we'll take you back inside. OK" said Jack looking at Sydney.

"OK, I will" 

The expressions of Sydney's face begin to change as Jack told Sydney about who she worked for. Even though he wasn't allowed to talk about it in public, Jack knew she wasn't at an SD-6 hospital and no-one was around to hear.

"So, I am a double agent?" asked Sydney.

"Yes, that's right" replied Jack.

"That's so cool!" Sydney smiled again showing her dimples.

"I seem to remember parts of my job. I wore different clothes and wigs and used gadgets that Marshall gave me. It's all coming back to me now and seeing you here has made me remember even more. Thanks guys."

"We're both so glad that you are feeling better and proud of you. I doubt it will be long before you can leave this place" said Vaughn. 

"Yer, this place is so busy at the moment, the people are giving me a headache."

+++++++++

A couple of days later Sydney was transferred to ward four as her room was needed for another patient who's injuries were more serious than hers. Sydney didn't mind, she was quite glad. The room had a great view, she had to admit but also had no sound proof walls so any noise came booming in. All the noise had been giving Sydney headaches. Sydney decided to sleep for a while. Maybe, she thought she dream about the accident and find out who had the painting, but when she woke up, two hours later, she had no luck.

"Had anymore nightmares about the accident?" asked Vaughn leaning against her bed.

"Nope. Not at all. I glad though, the last one was very vivid." Sydney tried not to think about it. 

Just as Vaughn was about to speak again, Doctor Raybird entered with Jack behind her. They had been talking outside.

"Hello, Sydney. How are you felling at the moment?"

"I feeling much better thank you very much. My memory has almost returned now."

"I'm glad to hear it. The fresh air must have done you some good. I'm sorry I had to have you moved but a man with serious injuries needed a room. You know how busy this hospital is at the moment."

"Tell me about it. All this noise was giving me a headache."

"I have been speaking with your Father and I think in a couple of days you should be able to go home. I'll need to give you some medication to take with you and you'll need to come back in about four weeks to have the plaster cast removed. As for your head, I'll change the bandage before you go and you'll need to change the bandage every three days to prevent infection. Don't worry I'll go through it all again before your discharge date. Do you have any questions?"

Sydney didn't know what to say. For the first time in ages she felt happy. She just wanted to jump with joy and hug someone. It was great she could go home.

"No questions, Doctor. I am really happy. Thank you for the good news." 

"That's Ok, Sydney. I am happy you are making a full recovery"

++++++++

Sydney spent most of her last remaining days at the hospital completing her school work and trying to see if she could remember anything about the painting. She had no luck, and she knew how important it was for Jack and Vaughn to know. She couldn't wait to escape the hospital, it was a busy, smelly and a compact place where you could hardly get any peace and quiet. On her last day, her Father had decided to go home and Vaughn stayed with Sydney while she had her last check up before she could leave.

"I think that's all" announced Doctor Raybird handing Sydney her bag of medication.

"If you start feeling ill, don't hesitate to call me. I hope I won't be seeing you for another four weeks, when we remove your plaster cast"

"I hope so too. Its great to be able to go home" she said giving a big grin.

"Thanks again for everything" said Vaughn putting his arm around Sydney and then escorting her off to his car.

+++++++++

Outside Vaughn and Sydney walked across the car park to his car. Even though Sydney felt happy to be out, her stomach seemed to ache with worry. She felt as if something was going to happen. She hoped it wasn't another car accident. God forbid. She wasn't sure if it was part of her memory loss, but she gathered it was just nerves about leaving the hospital and having to get back to her job. She ignored it and got into the passenger seat, fastening the seatbelt.

"Ready to go?" asked Vaughn before he started the engine.

"I guess so" replied Sydney placing her bag of things on the floor beside her feet.

Vaughn switched on the radio as he began to drive down the main road. Sydney hummed along to the tune, whist looking out of the window. She sat quietly as the car turned a corner into a busy main street. Sydney peered out of the window when suddenly something caught her attention. A man dressed in green was standing by a wall talking on his mobile phone. The car stopped behind some traffic and Sydney looked at the man frowning. Where had she seen him before? She thought to herself. Just then her mind flashed back to the accident and there stood the man in green holding the painting. She jolted forward in her seat as she snapped herself out of her trance, gasping.

"Vaughn, stop the car! pull over!"

**__**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What did you think of the cliff-hanger? I have another chapter in store. I look forward to reading your reviews and a big thank you to all how as already reviewed my fanfic. The feedback was greatly appreciated. 


	5. Foiled

Vaughn pulled the car into a lay-by and switched off the ignition. He turned to face Sydney concerned.

"What just happened, are you OK?"

Sydney's breathing had quickened. The flashback had given her quite a shock.

"Sydney, are you sure you're OK?" 

Sydney didn't answer. She began to shake as she thought back to the flashback she had just had.

"Its alright. I'm here." Vaughn caressed Sydney in his arms and whispered comforting words to her.

"Sweetheart, I'm here. Don't fret, you're safe with me."

"Its going to be OK. Tell me what happened."

Sydney took a deep breath and began to speak.  
"I was looking at that man over there." She pointed to the man dressed in green, who was still on his mobile phone. "I suddenly had this flashback to the accident. He was there, holding the painting. I remember now, he was the guy with the painting, the guy with the gun, the guy who nearly had me KILLED!"

"Calm down. We'll sort this out. I'll radio for backup. We don't know what this guy could do."

Sydney shook her head.

"No, Vaughn. We can go and see him now, there are some guns and handcuffs in the car boot. I owe him revenge."

"Sydney, no. I don't want to see you injure yourself again. You've only just come out of hospital."

Before Vaughn could stop her, Sydney had made up her mind and was fumbling around in the boot for the guns and handcuffs. 

She eventually found them. 

She tossed one of the guns and the handcuffs to Vaughn.

"You don't have to do this. It would be more sensible to radio for back up."

+++++++++

Sydney ignored Vaughn's words and marched across the road towards the man. She was determined to complete her mission and take revenge on what the man had done to her. Sydney was that 'No-one can't hurt me!" kind of girl. Nothing would stand in Sydney's way. Vaughn followed behind, cursing to himself. What was she doing, he thought to himself. They reached the wall where the man was. He had finished on his mobile phone and was staring across the road. Vaughn crept up behind and grabbed him, locking the handcuffs into position on his hands.

"Hey, get off me!" The man shouted, struggling to get free.

He turned around to see Vaughn and Sydney. He was surprised to see her.

"Sydney Bristow. You're alive. That's such a shame!"

Sydney lurched forward, trying to punch him. Then she realised her arm was in a plaster cast. All she could do was scowl at him.

"Where's the painting and who are you?!" Vaughn demanded. 

"I am Mr Kensington, leader of group 'XS'. A painting? I don't know what your talking about"

"Yes you do. You tried to kill me by pushing me in front of a lorry and taking the painting from my hands. Now give us the painting!" shouted Sydney.

Mr Kensington didn't comply so Vaughn put a gun to his head.

"Where is the painting!?" shouted Vaughn.

"I don't know. If I did I wouldn't give it to you anyway!"

Vaughn cocked the trigger of the gun.

"Tell us or you'll die!"

"Ok, Ok…..take the gun away. I'll show you."

Vaughn removed the gun and the man led them to his warehouse. In the back of the room was a safe. Mr Kensington pressed a few digits and pulled the safe door open. He removed a painting, locking the door afterwards.

"Is this it?" he asked Sydney.

"Yes that's the one" Sydney inspected it to make sure she was right.

"Here" said the man handing the painting to Sydney. She grabbed it quickly.

"Thank you for complying, Mr Kensington. I hope we don't met again."

He took the hand cuffs off him and followed Sydney back to his car. Little did they know it wouldn't be the last time that they would see him.

+++++++++

"That seemed a little easy" said Vaughn suspiciously. They were sitting in the car.

"I know. I told you it would be OK. We better take the painting back for Marshall to examine"

"Good idea," said Vaughn as he started the engine and then drove away.

"Look, you didn't have to do that. Taking revenge is not the best way to solve a problem even if you were nearly dead because of the accident." 

"I know, Vaughn. I think this accident has changed me slightly. I wanted the catch him when I had the chance. If it wasn't for this damn plaster cast I could have punched him fair and square!"

Vaughn grinned and let out a laugh. Sydney frowned.

"What?" he asked.

"Your laugh."

"What about it?"

"Its so sweet. I haven't heard you laugh in ages"

"Nor have I heard you" he replied. 

He turned on the radio and they sang along to the tune.

+++++++++

Coming back to work was Sydney's biggest step. She wondered how people would treat her after her accident. Would they treat her the same? Even though she was ready to put up a fight, she felt a little traumatised by the accident. The nightmares and flashback had shaken her up. She had never experienced an accident this major before. Sometimes when she slept at night, she dreamt about the accident. All she seemed to re-enact was the lorry smashing into her, over and over again. She had told Vaughn about this who suggested that if the nightmares continued, she should see a psychiatrist. She thought about it.

Before going to the briefing room. She thanked Vaughn and said she would meet him in the warehouse later where they had their private talks.

Sydney walked into the briefing room to find, Slone, Marshall and her Father sitting on chairs.

Jack arose. "How are you?"

"I'm good, thank you. I saw the man from my accident. He was on a main road outside the hospital. He's called Mr Kensington. Vaughn and I got the painting." She handed it to Marshall.

"Glad to have you back. I'll go and um, examine this, um OK?"

"Good Idea, Marshall. Sydney, its great to have you back on the team." stated Slone.

"Its great to be back," Sydney felt relieved that they thought of her as the same, she thought of her time off as sick leave. 

That sounded OK, didn't it?

++++++++

Sydney appeared at Marshall's room. Her entrance made him jump.

"Oh, Sorry Marshall I didn't see you there."

"That's alright. Do you want to sit in my new inflatable chair?"

"Maybe another time. Any news about the painting yet?"

"I have been studying it for the Rambaldi text, but have had no luck. It should be somewhere on the back of the painting, but I can't find it." He put on some magnifying glasses to take a better look.

"What are you implying, Marshall?" questioned Sydney frowning.

"Sydney, I can't see any text at all. This isn't the real painting. 

It's seems to be a replica." 

**__**

Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Thanks for the reviews and tips. I seem to be ending on cliff-hangers which is good because it makes the readers want to find out what's going to happen. I have one question that I need answering. I want to have Will and Francie in the next chapter but how will Sydney know who they are if her memory was erased? I don't know how I can write this. Feedback greatly appreciated. Thank you. 


	6. Do I know you?

"It is a replica?" questioned Slone in the briefing room. Marshall and Sydney were by his side.

"Erm erm, yes. Yes it is" replied Marshall.

"It did seem a little easy" said Sydney "Mr Kensington seemed very happy to be parted from the painting."

"Ok, Sydney do you know who this man works for?"

"Yes. He said something about 'XS' a team he works for. He could be lieing though."

"Good job Sydney I'll get the team to start looking into it. In the mean time I think you should go home. Have some sleep or something, you look awful."

Sydney didn't argue she did feel quite exhausted from all that had been happening to her these past weeks.

"Ok. You'll phone me when you have any news?"

"Yes" replied Slone.

Before she left she said goodbye to her Father and then went to meet Vaughn at their private place in the warehouse.

"Hey," he said as she entered the room.

"Hey, Vaughn," Sydney replied as she propped her self against a crate with her good arm.

"So, what happened? Did you give Marshall the painting?"

Sydney stared at the floor for a moment wondering how to answer.

"The painting…..it's a replica. Marshall inspected it and said its not real. Mr Kensington, if that's his name has the real one. Slone and the team are looking into it now."

"I did say that it seemed too easy. Damn! Maybe we'll have better luck next time."

"Maybe and I hope we do. If I had listened to you Vaughn we may have got the correct painting. Its my fault."

"Don't blame yourself, Sydney. At lot of things has happened to you these past weeks and I know you haven't really been yourself. Once your feeling yourself again, we'll get our Sydney back. The kick-ass double agent."

Sydney produced a smile that made her dimples show. 

"Anyway, Slone has ordered me to go home, take some rest whilst he and the team look into the Kensington case."

"I think you should get some rest. You look awful."

"Slone said that too. To be honest I do feel tired. I really need to get some rest what with everything that's been happening."

"I'll drive you home. Just got to find my keys." Vaughn fiddled around in his trouser pocket and pulled out a set of keys.

"Got them. Are you ready?"

"Yes," replied Sydney smiling. Vaughn put his arms around Sydney and led her to his car.

+++++++++

Vaughn drove Sydney home, with Sydney drifting in and out of sleep in the passenger seat. Vaughn reached Sydney's house and parked across the road.

"Sweetheart?" he said nudging Sydney so that she woke up.

"Hmmm…" she said stretching out. She looked across the street at her house.

"We're home. That's my house. Am I right?"

"Yes. I better be going I'll call you later. Will you be alright getting to the door?" asked Vaughn.

"Yes I can manage thanks." Vaughn leaned over and gave her a big hug. Sydney felt relaxed in his arms as if she could fall asleep. She left the car, waited until Vaughn had driven away and then made her way to the house.

She opened the door to find two figures sitting on the sofa. They both turned around immediately. 

"Sydney you're home. Where have you been? What happened?." said the man, Will. He had many questions to ask his friend. Sydney looked on blankly she couldn't remember them. Who were they she thought. Vaughn or her Father hadn't shown photos of them so she couldn't remember who they were. As Sydney tried to remember she suddenly had another flashback, this time of her before the accident talking to Francie and Will, she was saying goodbye and that she would be on business for a few days." She could hear a voice calling her, she pulled out of her trance and nearly tipped backward out of the open door, startled.

"Sydney are you Ok?" asked Francie grabbing her arm and guiding her to a seat. Sydney sat down. It seemed to be coming back. The guy must have been Will and she was Francie.

"I'm sorry guys" she admitted, but still dazed.

"About what?" asked Will.

"Not being able to see you these last weeks."

"Yer we're both are too. Where were you and how did you get those wounds?" asked Francie.

Sydney knew she couldn't tell them what really happened so some of it was made up.

"I was on business, you know with the bank and I was going to cross this road. There was no traffic when I was crossing, when suddenly this vehicle came speeding round the corner and hit me."

"I swear people should be jailed for life for that. You could have been killed!" shouted Will.

"I know. The guy must have been drink driving or something."  
"Did you see his face?" questioned Francie.

"I couldn't. The vehicle came on so fast I didn't get a chance to see."

"So that's how you got the wounds?" asked Will looking worried. 

"Yes. I ended up in hospital with a broken arm in several places, wound to the head and amnesia. I couldn't remember you when I came into to the house. Somehow I have these flashbacks and I remember people I have forgotten. I think its due to the accident."

"So how do you feel now?" asked Will. Francie wanted to know the answer too.

"Better. I just feel tired with all the time I spent in hospital trying to regain my memory. I wished you could have been there, but I couldn't remember who you were, sorry." said Sydney.

"Don't worry its great to see you again. I'm so glad you are OK." confessed Francie giving Sydney a gentle befriending hug. Will looked on and smiled.

"So what do you want to do. Sleep, eat, watch TV?." asked Francie.

"I am a little peckish. What's in the cupboard? I had some breakfast this morning which wasn't very appetising."

"I think there's some pasta in there"

"Yer, its probably old and mouldy!" added Will.

"No its not!" said Francie throwing a cushion from the sofa at him. Will ducked as a cushion came sailing for his head.

"Pasta sounds great. And after that I'm going to sleep. Don't know about you guys?"

"I going to watch some TV?" said Francie.

"I'll probably join you then?" added Will.

+++++++++

Will, Francie and Sydney sat around the table eating their pasta. They had somehow gotten onto a conversation about embarrassing situations they had had.

"I walked into a woman's toilet block once. That was embarrassing" stated Will.

"That's not as bad as forgetting your knickers on the first day of work!" explained Sydney.

"You forgot your what?" said Francie beginning to laugh.

"I had to go home and get changed. I was wearing a short skirt too."

"Ouch!" said Francie.

"I had this embarrassing moment once" said Francie "I locked myself out of the house and then I realised after an hour of trying to pick the lock that there was a spare key under the mat. I had forgotten it was there."

Sydney and Will looked at each other and laughed.

It was the first time in ages that Sydney felt relaxed and safe. She had no missions to worry about and she could just go to sleep in her own bed instead of a horrible hard hospital bed with a strange scented bed cover. Some days she wished she could have a normal life that didn't involve espionage and secret agent stuff that she had to keep secret from her friends. She hated having to lie to them. 

"Well I'm done, thanks." announced Sydney placing her knife and fork down on her plate.

"Finished, Will" asked Francie. Will nodded his head, "Yes. Thanks."

"We'll wash up. You go and sleep, sweetheart. Maybe It'll make you feel better."

"Thanks guys," said Sydney heading in the direction of her bedroom.

+++++++++

Once her head had hit the pillow she fell asleep almost instantly. As she slept Francie was sitting in front of the TV watching a movie and Will was curled up next to her his head resting on the arm of the sofa. 

As Sydney slept she began to dream she started to get entangled in a nightmare, another nightmare about the accident. She was hoping she wouldn't have any more nightmares, because they were beginning to freak her out. She tossed and turned in her bed as the lorry came full on and hit her. This part of her nightmare happened over and over again. She woke up in a sweat. Her heart beat was racing. No sooner had she sat up in bed did her mobile phone ring. With a shaking hand she picked up her mobile phone from the side and answered the call.

"Joey's Pizza?"

Sydney knew it was Vaughn. She could tell by his voice and the message he said.

Sydney was relieved to hear his voice, but was also still shaky from the nightmare. She could hear Francie and Will chatting with the TV turned up loud. Sydney made sure her door was locked before she carried on. She knew that her friends wouldn't be able to hear her with all the noise that was going on in the other room. She wondered how she had got to sleep at all.

"Sor-rr-y wr-ong Number," she managed to say.

"Sydney is there something wrong? Did I wake you up?"

"No, Vaughn you didn't. I….I had another nightmare about the accident. It's freaking me out, now."

"Maybe you should see a psychiatrist about it. If its freaking you out that much. Its worth seeing someone."

"I guess. Maybe I'll give one a call." said Sydney sarcastically.

"Seriously Sydney I think you should."

"OK, I will"

"Any word from Slone?" asked Vaughn.

"Nope not yet. I'm sure he'll call me soon, though. I better change the bandage to my head before I forget. Oh and see my friends they're watching TV."

"Ok, Bye!"

"Bye, Vaughn."

Sydney went out into living room where Francie and Will were watching TV. Her mobile phone tucked away in her pocket. 

Will turned around.

"Hey, How are you feeling? That was a short sleep?"

"I couldn't sleep. I keep having nightmares about the accident. I am considering seeing a psychiatrist."

"I agree. Recurring nightmares. Not good" said Francie.

"Anyway have any of you seen my bag. I need to change the bandage to my head and take my painkillers."

"Yes. Its over there," said Francie pointing to a space behind a chair.

"Thanks," said Sydney retrieving her bag.

Whilst in the bathroom she took her painkillers and changed her bandage. She let out a sigh, buried her head in her hands and began to cry. She seemed to do all her crying in the bathroom as if it were a place of mourning. She hated feeling like this, all her energy seemed drained. It was the nightmare that had finished her off. Starting tomorrow she would see a psychiatrist. She had agreed to that. Her sobs were interrupted with a phone call. She pulled her mobile phone from out of her pocket. She guessed who the phone call was from.

"Hello, Sydney speaking?" she said trying to sound cheerful.

"Hello, this is Slone. We have found some information regarding Mr Kensington that I would like you to look at. Is it possible for you to come over in the morning?"

Sydney wiped the tears away from her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Yes. Does 09:00 hours sound OK?."

"That's fine, get some rest and I'll see you then. Goodbye."

**__**

Thanks to all the people who have read and reviewed my fanfic. I am glad you have enjoyed what I have written so far. I would really like to know what you like about my Fanfic. What are your favourite parts? Feedback greatly appreciated.


	7. A helping hand

Sydney eyes flickered open and she stretched out her arms. Drawing back the bed cover she clambered out of bed and was surprised she hadn't had another nightmare. She felt weary though and still decided she would call a psychiatrist, one Vaughn had told her about called Doctor Barnett. She looked over at the digital clock as the numbers flicked to 08:00. She had one hour before she was due to meet with Slone and the rest of the team. She went out into the living room to see Francie sitting at the table eating a double chocolate muffin.

"Hey," she said smiling at Francie as she sat down on one of the chairs and took a muffin from the box on the table.

"How'd you sleep?" questioned Francie picking a chocolate chunk from her muffin before popping it into her mouth.

"Much better. I didn't have a nightmare but I am still going to see a psychiatrist."

"That a good idea. Recurring nightmares are not good especially coming from a major accident. Do you want me to come with you, you know, for some support?"

"Thanks for the offer Francie but I'd rather go alone." Sydney would have gone with her friend but Dr Barnett new about Sydney's job so talking to her was easier as she couldn't lie. She did however think about going with Vaughn, she would feel safe that way. Sydney changed the subject.

"So where's Will?"

"Will? Oh, he left last night. He has work in the morning." replied Francie.

"He's a journalist. Isn't he?" asked Sydney still unsure if she was right or not. Although her memory had practically returned now, she was still unsure of some of the parts that she couldn't remember.

"Yes, he writes articles. Stuff like that."

"We'll I'm going to finish my Muffin, phone a physiatrist, take my medication and all that stuff and head for work. I don't know when I'll be back but I'll give you a call when I know"

"Ok, sweetie. You know I'm always here if you want to talk to me. You know one to one. All that girly talk"

"I know. And Thanks," replied Sydney hugging her friend before heading off to the bathroom. 

After she had taken medication, which she took everyday, she picked up her mobile phone and called Dr Barnett. 

"Hello, this is Sydney Bristow."

"Hello Sydney. How may I help you?"

"I have a problem that I wish to come and speak with you about"

"OK"

"Can I book an appointment today about 11:00 hours?"

"I'll just check my appointment books. Yes that's fine."

"Is it alright if I bring a friend?"

"If you feel more comfortable then yes. I look forward to meeting you and I hope we can sort through your problem together. OK, see you then."

"Thank you. Bye," replied Sydney before she turned of her mobile phone. A small smile suddenly appeared on her face. She felt happy that with some help she might be able to fight her nightmares and win. 

+++++++++

Sydney drove her car to meet with Slone and the rest of the team. She entered the briefing room wearing black trousers and a grey jacket with a blouse underneath. At the sound of her entrance Slone turned around.

"Hello Sydney. How are you felling today?" Her Father looked on too wandering the same question.

"Much better thank you. So what did you find out about Kensington?"

"Please sit down," offered her Father, gesturing one of the chairs. Sydney complied, pulling out the chair and sitting down comfortably.

Sydney looked around the table and found Slone, her Father and Marshall seated but no Dixon. She frowned.

"Where's Dixon?" she suddenly asked.

"Dixon went home, he's caught the flu so when you do this mission, Sydney I want you to go with Vaughn. OK?"

"Yes, that's fine"

Slone asked everyone to look at their computer screens.

"As you can see we found a photo of Mr Kensington from our records. As Sydney rightly found out he works with a team called 'XS' who make replicas of important or valuable artefacts. They keep the original but sell the fake ones, like they did to you, Sydney. He owns a factory in 'Cork street' near to where you met him before."

"So How am I going to stop him?" asked Sydney puzzled.

"There may be many team members, so with the gadgets and equipment, Marshall will provide for you, you should be able to get back the original painting; that's if you are feeling well enough to perform the mission"

"I do," Sydney replied firmly.

"Are you sure?" added her Father, felling somewhat concerned for the health and safety of his daughter.

"Yes," she said simply and smiled. She knew she wasn't 100% better because of the nightmares and also her arm and head were still mending, but the guy had nearly killed her and she felt it was her duty to stop him and get the painting back. She could see her Father was worried and didn't want him to worry anymore, so she decided not to tell him. Sydney arose from her chair.

"You will meet with Marshall at 02:00pm hours for the gadgets and equipment and then go to meet Vaughn. Alright?" asked Slone.

"Yes, thank you," she replied before heading for the door. Her Father stopped her.

"Sydney you don't have to go through with this. You don't have to do the mission if you don't want to. I just worry for you, OK. I love you sweetheart"

"Don't worry Dad, I'll do my best and I love you too, I always will"

Her Father smiled and kissed her before giving her a huge teddy bear like hug.

+++++++++

"Hey" said Sydney as she reached the warehouse where Vaughn and her composed their private talks.

"Hey, how are you? How are the injuries?" he asked looking at her.

"Much better. My injuries are healing."

"Anymore nightmares?" he questioned felling concerned.

"Yes. That's why I came to talk. I didn't have one last night but I have been worried about them so I called Dr Barnett, the lady you told me about. I booked an appointment for 11:00. Would you be able to come. I would feel happier?"

"Yeah, sure, Sydney. I'll do anything." he replied before hugging Sydney. 

"Dixon's ill so you'll be with me on this mission," Sydney said

"I know and I hope this time we get the painting back."

"Me to," said Sydney.

"Come here" said Vaughn. Sydney walked over and Vaughn caressed her in his arm and stroked her hair.

"We'll get through this together, you and me. I'll always be here for you no matter what mood you're in. Even if you are angry, upset or just happy." 

Sydney laughed and kissed Vaughn on the check.

"You can be so sweet sometimes, Vaughn and that's why I like you." Vaughn looked down at her as she looked up and they suddenly fell into a long lingering kiss.

+++++++++

Sydney and Vaughn arrived at Dr Barnett's office. She was seeing someone so they waited on couch outside.

"Look, if there is anything I can do, anything you want don't worry about talking to me. As always I'll be here for support." Sydney put her head against Vaughn's shoulder and sighed.

"I know you will Vaughn. Thanks for the support and being here with me. It helps."

Suddenly the door opened and a woman with long blonde hair stepped out. She was wearing a black and grey suite, much the same as Sydney's. 

"Sydney Bristow?" she called. Sydney left the couch and followed her, her hand enlaced in Vaughn's.

They stepped inside and she gestured for Sydney to sit down on one of the chairs and Vaughn next to her. Dr Barnett sat across from them.

"Vaughn," she said speaking first "I see you are a friend of Miss Bristow. Its good that Sydney has someone she can trust and go to for comfort."

Sydney smiled at Vaughn.

"Vaughn has told me, Sydney that you are a double agent for the C.I.A."

"Yes that's right," replied Sydney.

Dr Barnett pulled out a note pad and a pen.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Sydney?" she questioned getting her pen reading for writing.

Sydney didn't know how to start. At least with Dr Barnett she didn't have to lie and make up the story of what happened. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear before she spoke.

"I had an accident about a couple of weeks ago involving a lorry. I was on a mission to retrieve a painting and the guy grabbed me and threw me into the road in front of this lorry." Sydney paused as she thought back to the terrible accident. Dr Barnett was writing this all down on her note pad.

"I see, go on," she encouraged.

"I woke up in hospital with these injuries and amnesia. I have been trying to get my memory back which now has practically returned. The problem is, is that I keep having nightmares of the accident and they are recurring. They are freaking me out!" shouted Sydney trying not to imagine the lorry smashing into her again.

"Calm down. alright, I see. Can you tell me more about this nightmares? What is it about? How many times has it recurred?"

Sydney slowed her breathing and stopped her anger when she felt Vaughn's hand slip into her's to give her comfort.

"I have this nightmare about the accident. A gun fires and then the lorry comes full on and hits me, over and over again. The doctor said it was due to the accident, that these kinds of things happen."

"We'll the doctor is right. Nightmares often happen after traumatic accidents. It's when they reoccur that is the worst part."

"I had about three of these nightmares now and the same scene goes over and over again in my mind." The doctor carried on writing this all down.

"Well its good that you have been able to comfort you fears and talk to me about it. Its great that you have Vaughn who is willing to be there for you when you need someone."

"I'll always be there," he said looking at Sydney who was now looking at him smiling.

"So what can you do about it?" asked Sydney.

"Not much really. I suggest that you get some rest over the next week or so. Take it easy."

"That's a bit difficult," Vaughn said.

"Oh?!"

"Sydney and I are on a mission this afternoon. Should she be doing it?"

"By all means yes. That's if she's feeling well enough. After this though, Sydney I suggest you take the week or two off, have fun and relax."

"OK" replied Sydney.

"I want you to come back next week so I can see how you doing. Is that alright?" asked Dr Barnett.

"No, that's fine. Coming to see you have made me feel more confident about my self," Replied Sydney gratefully. 

"Well I'll see you next week. I'll give you a call about what day and time."

"Thanks," replied Sydney smiling.

Dr Barnett went and opened the door saying her goodbyes as she left. Sydney and Vaughn walked out of the building hand in hand. Once they were around the corner. They drew their lips forward into a kiss.

"Lets go and kick this guys ass!" shouted Sydney. 

**__**

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I apologise for not uploading this chapter sooner but my computer crashed and wiped out all that I was writing. I hope the wait was well worth it and I look forward to the reviews as always. Thank you.


	8. Mission: Retrieve Painting

After a meeting with gadget guy, Marshall Sydney was equipped with things for her mission. She met Vaughn, at in the blood donor van and they drove off to the factory to retrieve the painting. As usual Sydney was in disguise. This time she was dressed in black, with a black wig to top it off. They parked near the factory and Sydney prepared her things before deciding the best way into the building.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" questioned Vaughn looking Sydney in the eyes.

"Yes. I can manage. I'll see if I can get through an open window or something. I have my headset switched on so you'll be able to hear me."

"Ok, good luck." Vaughn placed his arms around Sydney and hugged her before they fell into another kiss. Sydney pulled away smiling, departed from the van and headed towards the factory. She disappeared around the building and out of sight. She found a high wall and pulled out her rope with a grappling hook on the end and threw it upwards. It hooked itself on a bar and Sydney tugged it to make sure it was in place. She then began pulling herself up the rope with one end hooked securely to her belt and the other hooked on the bar. She reached the top and scanned the area. 

"Boy Scout, this is Red Herring. I am on the roof of the building. I see an open window" Sydney said as she spoke into her headset.

"Red Herring this is Boy Scout I read you loud and clear. Try an open window. Use that device that you said Marshall gave you to unlock things."

"I will, thanks. Over and out." Sydney replied unhooking herself. 

She made it along the roof trying to be quiet. She saw some skylight windows, made her way over and peered down. There was a congregation of men to-ing and fro-ning. And then she saw him, Mr Kensington dressed in a dark green suite. He was smoking a long fat cigar and seemed to be chuckling to himself. Sydney couldn't hear what they were saying but by their expressions and actions they seemed to be plotting something. Possibly plotting to exchange the another fake item with the real like Mr Kensington had done to Sydney with the painting. As she looked down at him a sense of anger filled her face. She looked down at her arm. She was lucky she could move her fingers and manage to grip things a bit but she wanted revenge. He had nearly left her mind totally erased and worse had nearly gotten her killed. She was lucky to had her bullet proof vest on so the impact of the lorry wasn't so painful. She spotted the window at the far end that seemed to drop into another room, this one dark. She crept along the titles to the window and noticed one already open. She had never seen a factory with windows on the roof. She didn't know why they were there but they were damn useful. The open window led to the far side of the room where the men were except they had gone, so Sydney made a break to go inside.

"Boy Scout this is Red Herring. I'm going in"

"Ok" replied Vaughn from the blood donor van.

Sydney walked towards the open window keeping quiet in case the men came back. Suddenly a bird flew past and startled her making her move backwards and knock a set of stones into the room.

"Damn it!" she cursed under her breath. She stepped backwards only to find the men back in the room firing at her from below. 

"Boy Scout this is Red Herring. I have been made. They saw me!" Sydney shouted and began to make her way back across the roof. Suddenly a bullet shot shattering the glass beneath her and sending her falling down through the roof and into the darkened room. All Vaughn heard was Sydney scream over her headset.

"Red herring do you copy? This is Boy Scout Please respond!"

+++++++++

Sydney's fall was broken by mass of boxes off to the side where she had fallen. She was thankful that the cardboard boxes had cushioned her fall. She scrambled to her feet and began looking around. The room was dark and through the corner of her eye she could see a door with the words 'Private: Restricted Area' labelled on it. She guessed it might the room to where the real painting was. She touched her headset.

"Boy Scout this is Red Herring. Do you copy?"

"I copy loud and clear. What is your position?" replied Vaughn.

"I fell through the glass roof and landed on some boxes. I see a door which I think has the painting in. I am going to attempt to unlock it"

"Good job, but be careful." 

"I will." 

Sydney quietly made her way over to the door. Pulling out the unlock device from her rucksack she pressed it on the lock and began twisting it to open the door. Suddenly she heard footsteps and turned around to see a man standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing in here!?" He shouted.

Sydney moved forward and kicked the man in the stomach once, twice knocking hum to the floor breathless.

"That's why I'm here. To kick you breathless!" she shouted at him before seeing another man, another one of the guards enter to room. She kicked him also and sent him sprawling across the floor. She hurried back to work unlocking the door. This time she succeeded and managed to open the door, only to find a gun being pointed at her head from inside the open door. Obviously the guards had been informed that there was an intruder in the room and was probably heading for the real painting. Sydney decided to use her good arm to punch him but felt someone grab her arms and hold them backwards.

"Get off me!" she cried, replaying the same words she had said before being hit by the lorry.

"You're not going anywhere. We know what you're up to and we're not letting it happen." said the guard, gripping her arms.

She tried to struggle but soon found her self sinking to the ground after the tranquilliser gun was shot into her neck. She passed out. Vaughn was unaware of the danger Sydney was in.

Sydney meanwhile was being taken to see the Boss, Mr Kensington. 

**__**

So what did you think of chapter 8? It was so nice to be able to get back to some action scenes. A lot will happen to Sydney in the next chapter and she may or may not survive. I won't spoil anymore so I'll leave you until next time to find out what happens. If you have any suggestions or improvements let me know. Thank you very much for the reviews. Keep them coming!


	9. The Torture Room

Sydney felt very groggy when she awoke. She scanned the room, trying to define where she was. 

The room was small, cell-like with barred windows that let in small amounts of light. She found she was now sitting on a cold hard floor from just waking up. She felt herself to check for any injuries except the ones sustained from the accident with the lorry. She found none, only to find that her black wig had been removed exposing the identity of Sydney Bristow. She kept wondering where Vaughn was. Was he safe?, Had they found him too? Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a guard opened the cell door. He stepped inside. 

"To your feet!" he ordered, grabbing Sydney roughly by the arm and yanking her to her feet.

"Follow me, my boss wants to see you."

Holding onto Sydney arm he marched quickly to Mr Kensington's office and rapped on the door.

"Come in," replied a voice.

The guard opened the door and went inside taking Sydney with him.

"Put her in the chair and tie her down. We don't want an escapee on the loose. Do we?" He looked evilly at Sydney's face before the guard placed her in the chair, tieng her down. Sydney struggled but couldn't get free. The guard left the room, leaving the two of them alone.

"Now, Sydney Bristow what should we do with you?" he asked.

"Nothing. Go to hell?" she screamed back at him.

"Now, Now, be nice. I saw what you were doing, trying to get the real painting. Well it isn't going to happen. After I removed your disguise I saw it was you and well we'll have to do something with you"

"Go to hell!" she shouted again, struggling in the chair. 

"There is no use struggling, Miss Bristow the restraints lock tighter as you struggle to get free." Sydney cursed under her breathe.

"Well, Sydney. Its nice to see you again. As I didn't get to kill you first time round. I'll do it now."

Sydney face sprung with fear as she wondered what he might do to her. 

Mr Kensington picked up his phone and called for some guards to the room. They arrived shortly and came in and untied Sydney, dragging her by her good arm to a room. On the door read 'Torture room.' Sydney was taken inside and thrown on the floor. She hit the floor with her head and could feel the wound on her head start to bleed. She had had the bandage taken off by one of the guards and the wound was still healing. Sydney looked up to see blood dripping down her face. The guards grabbed her and plummeted her into a bath tub full of ice cold freezing water, strapped her down and left her to freeze. They left the room. Sydney let out a cry.

"Vaughn where are you?" she muttered under her breathe. She was finding it hard to breathe because of the coldness of the water and thought that any moment she would fall into hypothermia.

+++++++++

Vaughn for the last twenty minutes had been using the radio and headset to contact Sydney, with no luck of course. He didn't know what danger Sydney was in. After another five minutes he gave up and called for back up, contacting Jack.

"Jack, this is Blue Bird. Agent Bristow is down, I repeat Agent Bristow is down."

"I copy that. Where is your location?" Jack asked.

"The factory near the hospital. I sent Agent Bristow in, but she hasn't returned. I need backup" said Vaughn.

"They're on their way. Just hang in there."

"Copy that. Thanks" replied Vaughn, wishing Sydney would be okay. 

+++++++++

Sydney felt numbness creep around her body, especially the tips of her fingers. She was very cold and the bath water had turned a crimson red due to the cut on her forehead dripping blood into the bath. She closed her eyes, focussing on her breathing and prayed that Vaughn would save her. As her eyes closed she began to feel the staps across her arms and legs being untied and then she found her body being roughly dragged out of the bath. She was now swimming in unconscious and could hardly make out where she was being dragged to. She was taken back to her cell, to receive blow to the her stomach and back leaving her out of breathe and slipping into unconsciousness, into shock. She kept thinking of Vaughn, her Dad and her friends. She was too young to die. 

**__**

Sorry this chapter was a bit short. I 'll make the next chapter longer. Oh the suspense! Lol

I hope you like this chapter and I still don't know if I'll let Sydney survive or not. Please read and review.


	10. Download complete: Files saved

Sydney was falling into unconsciousness in the dark gloomy cell. As she disappeared into the land of the dark she heard a noise that startled her awake again. Someone was outside. There was a thump a scream and then a dead body fell in front of her cell. She looked on frowned as to who had killed the guard. As she looked up she saw a face she recognised and watched thankful as he unlocked the cell door. It was her night in shining armour.

"Vaughn!" she tried to say but it sounded less than a cry.

Vaughn rushed to Sydney's side.

"Oh god, Sydney what have they done to you!?"

He noticed she was shivering with cold so he took of his jacket and placed it around her shoulders, pulling her towards himself to keep in the heat.

"I should never have left you. I'm so sorry" admitted Vaughn. 

He looked Sydney over noticing the wound that had re-opened on her forehead. The blood was oozing out and dripping down her face. He hugged Sydney tight.

All around them gun were to be heard. The team had arrived with Jack in tow and were taking down the men one by one. Sydney suddenly groaned in pain and her eyes closed. Vaughn shook her.

"Stay awake. Do you know where the painting is?" he asked.

"I….I….I think its inside a door named private." she muttered.

"That's good. Thanks"

Suddenly Sydney's body went limp and she passed out. Vaughn laid her carefully down, making sure the jacket covered most of her body.

He spoke into his headset.

"Jack this is Bluebird I have found Sydney"

"Good Work. How is she?" asked Jack from his dark tinted car.

"Not good. I need a medical team down here immediately" he said

"Where is your location" Jack asked

"A cell block. The main door is marked 'Staff only'"

"Copy that. I will send a medical team as soon as I can. Bluebird we are winning the fight!" Jack shouted.

"Thanks. I am going to find the painting. Over and out." 

He took one more look at Sydney before leaving the cell block. Vaughn hoped the medical team were there to save her soon. He feared the worse amongst the hope he had left of saving the one he loved.

+++++++++

Vaughn snuck out of the door and creped slowly along the side of the wall. He could hear in the other part of the warehouse the guns being fired and the screams being sounded. He was glad his side was winning. Mr Kensington deserved to be locked up or dead especially after he tortured Sydney. As he rounded the corner he noticed two guards standing by a door. Suddenly they saw him. Vaughn had no weapons and tried to scan the floor for any items he could use. They began firing. Bullets from the guns were flying everywhere and Vaughn leaped about missing them just barely. Suddenly he noticed a piece of metal pipe laying just in his reach. He grabbed it and using it managed to knock one of the guards unconscious leaving the other guard standing alone. Vaughn seized the opportunity to grab the guard's gun and fired at the other standing guard, killing him. Vaughn dusted himself down and headed to the door. He found that it was locked and used the metal pipe again to bash the lock of the door. This metal pipe was useful he thought. Making his way inside he began to scan the area for the painting.

+++++++++

Sydney was still lying on the floor, the jacket still laid over herself. She heard a noise and opened her eyes slightly. She caught the site of two medical officers.

"Jack do you read" spoke one of them into his headpiece.

"copy that"

"We have found your daughter. I'm afraid she looks in a bad shape. We'll do everything we can"

"Thank you" Jack replied, his face marked with worry.

Medical equipment was laid out upon the floor and the other medical officer, a female began to check Sydney over. After about 10 minutes they came to a conclusion that she had hypothermia and concussion. There were probably other wounds yet to be uncovered which they had agreed to look further into at the hospital. For now they tried to make her as comfortable until the ambulance arrived.

++++++++

Vaughn was inside the room looking for the painting. He spotted it. There was a safe with a lock on it and a problem too he had no key. He cursed under his breathe and suddenly heard footsteps. Coming, closer and closer. He turned round to be faced by a tall female guard.

"Missing something, hey?" she asked in a cruel tone.

Vaughn glared at her. He scanned her body for any sign of a gun. He found none. She was she without weapons. He remembered he was still holding the meal pipe. It was like a old western film where two cowboys stood face to face. Vaughn suddenly saw a crane with a big metal hook hanging from it. Maybe he could use that he thought. The woman glared.

"So, devising a plan are we? I don't think that pipe will do any good on me. One strike and I'll get you. Have you ever done martial arts?" I can twist your neck in any direction I please!" she said.

Vaughn didn't answer. He knew the room was a stock cupboard and it so happened that the woman was under a crane with a big heavy hook hanging from it. He suddenly moved pulling a leaver behind him and sending it crashing onto the woman's head.

"Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed, falling to a blanket of blood.

Vaughn grabbed the keys.

"Thanks, girl!" he said smiling before unlocking the door and retrieving the real painting.

He had got the paining back but now it was Sydney he was worried about. He took the painting back to Jack's car and then went back to the building to see where Sydney was. 

+++++++++

The two medical officers were still by Sydney's side as the blaring of headlights, and siren of the ambulance was to be seen and heard. Vaughn ran into the room, stopping to get his breathe back before looking at Sydney. She lay in the recovery position with a insulating blanket over her and a heated IV in her arm. She looked like she had been in the washing machine going round and round or been through a lawn mower a couple of times. He cringed at the thought. Vaughn bent down, stroking her cheek.

"If you can hear me. Its going to be okay, Syd. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere"

He looked to the two medics.

"How is she?" he asked, worried.

The woman spoke "From what we can tell she has hypothermia and concussion. A cut to the head and possibly unseen injuries. Well have a better picture when she's in the hospital. May I ask who you are?"

"I am Vaughn, Michael Vaughn. I'm her girlfriend"

"I see. Well Michael the ambulance has arrived so if you want to come with us to the hospital you may"

"I would like that. I will need to contact her Father Jack. She'll want to see him when she waked up.

"No problem" the woman said.

Sydney was placed on a gurney and rushed off to hospital in the red and white ambulance

+++++++++

It was late that day that Sydney woke up. She looked around the room confused but was relived when she saw Vaughn and he Dad's faces looking down at her, smiling.

"Did you get the painting?" she asked quietly.

"Yes thanks to Vaughn we managed to retrieve it" replied her Dad, thankfully.

Sydney smiled slightly.

"So how do I look? Have the doctors told you of my injuries?"

"Yes. The doctor you had last time, Doctor Raybird informs me that you have hypothermia which is going due to the heated IV, concussion, a wound to the head and a few bruises here and there. She said that the cast on your arm can come off in the next week or two. I am so glad that you didn't die. You're the only daughter I have and I wouldn't want to loose you for the word. I love you"

"I love you too, Daddy. Always" She smiled showing off her dimples.

Sydney and Jack shared a moment of happiness staring into each other's eyes smiling happily. 

"So I want to know. What's happened to Mr Kensington?" she asked Sydney finally, braking the silence.

"He's been integrated by the C.I.A and will be sentenced to a life behind bars" replied Vaughn smiling.

"That's good to here" said Sydney "I don't think I want to be in his bath ever again!"

+++++++++

It was a couple of weeks until Sydney was almost back to normal. She was back home with Francie, having girly chats, watching films and laughing. It was great to see Will also and to be back at work and see her colleges. She remembered every single one of them and her nightmares seemed to have subsided.

One bright afternoon Vaughn dropped by Sydney's house. He rang the door bell and out came Sydney dressed in a blue top and grey sweat pants.

"Vaughn. What brings you here?" she asked.

"Your beautiful face, your smile and well everything. Sydney you're one in a million. Absolutely amazing"

Sydney eyes filled with tears.

"What brought this on?" she questioned.

"Every since you walked in to the headquarters wearing the red wig I have had feelings for you. When we went on the mission I realised how much I cared for you, hoping you wouldn't die. Sydney, I love you"

"Oh Vaughn. I love you to. More that anything in the world"

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the lips.

"Vaughn?" she asked 

"umm" 

"When Sd-6 is gone, when there are no enemies to look out for. Do you think you would marry me?"

His eyes filled with tears also.

"Of course I would. You are the angel that brightens up my day"

Sydney and Vaughn smiled at each other and fell once more into a passionate kiss. A life that was erased was downloaded and saved. 

**__**

Hi Guys. That was the last chapter! I have loved reading every one of your reviews. As always feedback is greatly appreciated. I hope to see you reading and reviewing my new work soon. I really enjoyed writing this fanfic. It was a lot of Fun! Thanks to all my reviews and Special thanks for Kiki for being such a patient reader and Loopylou **_for all the encouraging reviews. I hope you enjoyed this guys!_**


End file.
